Absence
by Maria Whitman-Menzel-Malfoy
Summary: Liz is alone for a year against her will. When she finally escapes, she goes to see the gang in Roswell. Too bad none of them remember her except her best friend's ghost and the adults.


**Absence **

**DISCLAIMER...THING..: I own nothing… whoopdie doo. **

**Summary: **_Liz is kidnapped (sort of) and everyone forget she was born! Based on a dream I had a while back…I was Liz_

**NOTE: **_It starts off confusing…yeah, that's all I have to say._

"Ok, everyone, we only have one shot, but we only have a few precious seconds." Max said. He turned to Liz.

"We'll make it out." He assured her.

"Maxwell, we have to go. Now!" Michael exclaimed.

"Run!" Max said. Max, Michael, Liz, Tess, Alex, Kyle, and Isabel ran for the Jeep. Liz tried to run faster. She was in the back of the group. Then she tripped. She struggled to even stand up. She was panting. Then she fell back down to the ground. Some kind of force had been put on her, making all her strength leave her. She called out to Max, but she made no noise. Two men rushed over to her. It's Max and Michael! Liz thought to herself. She smiled. They reached down for her and pulled her up roughly. She glanced in front of her and saw the Jeep peeling out with everyone but herself inside. She tensed. The two men were not Max and Michael! she thought to herself sleepily. She felt some strange sensation in her right hand. She looked down at it and gasped just before she became unconscious. It was a tranquilizer dart. _Oh crap!_ Was the last thing she thought to herself.

Chapter 2

"Here's your meal, Elizabeth!" one of the men said. Liz cringed. She looked over at the cell door and saw a bit of bread and water being pushed under the door. She glanced at it, and then stared out the window.

"Quit your moping, girl! The tests are almost complete, and then you can go back to your precious Max!" At this, Liz jumped up and glared furiously at the cell door, into the eyes of the man.

"Don't even say his name!" She threatened. The man smirked. He took out a key, opened the door, and walked toward her. She kept her ground, and barely moved when he slapped her across the face. She just looked at him disgustedly and spit at his feet. He raised his arm again, but just walked out the door, and locked the door. Liz put her hand to her face as soon as she was sure he was out of sight. She knew that she shouldn't lose her temper, especially when these men held the keys to her freedom, but she couldn't help feeling angry at them for taking Max away from her. Liz felt a trickle of moisture on her cheek. It was a tear. Liz marveled at it. She hadn't dropped a single tear since she first got here. She walked over to the bread and water. She lightly sniffed the water and made a face. She smiled then screamed

"I don't want to go to sleep!" She had memorized every drug that they had put in her water. She picked up the bread, walked to the window, and threw it outside. She would rather starve than eat anything these men gave her.

Chapter 3

"The tests are ready, Elizabeth!" a man said, kicking her awake.

"Good morning to you, too!" she spat back. She stood and looked him straight in the eye. He slapped her. She spit on his feet. He shrugged. They had done this every day she had been here. She could never really tell if he hated her, or if he saved her life. She knew that the other men wanted to kill her. He handcuffed her and pushed her out the door. He led her down many staircases and hallways. She knew he was leading her in circles so she couldn't escape. Suddenly, he pushed her into a dark room.

"Wait for instructions." He said, and then closed the door, leaving Liz in complete darkness. Lights flashed on. A man walked out of the darkness and smiled at her. She had never seen him before, but it was a big place. She was sure there were plenty of people that worked here that she had not met.

"Hello." She said to him coldly. He snapped his fingers and two men grabbed her and put her in a chair, tying her feet to the chair legs. She didn't struggle. The man walked over to her. She sized him up. He was small, skinny, and old. He was not a threat to her. Liz smiled despite her situation. She only saw if people were bigger than her, now. She didn't notice hair color, skin color, eye color, anything. In fact, she didn't really know what they wear. She knew that if she ever got out, she would not be able to explain to police what they looked like. The skinny man attempted to slap her, but it felt like a pat. She glared at him and laughed in his face. He grinned.

"You don't know what we are going to do to you, do you?" he asked. His voice seemed deeper than you would expect. Liz frowned.

"Does it matter? I know it's going to be bad!" He laughed.

"Yes, yes indeed. We are going to make your life a living nightmare." She gave a loud Ha!

"It already is!" she screamed at him.

"Cry." He said. She spat at his feet. He snapped his fingers again. Something whirred above her head, but she never took her eyes off the old man. Something was around her head, but she didn't let her eyes leave him. Finally, he looked away, and she knew she could take him any day.

"Say goodnight, Liz." The man said. _Crap!_ She thought. _Another dart! _

Chapter 4

She woke up in the cell room.

"Goodnight, Liz." She muttered.

"Good, you're awake." A voice said.

Her cell door opened.

"Leave!" it said.

She took a step foreword.

"Now!" The voice said.

She sprinted to the exit, which she knew where it was, despite the circles the man had led her in. She burst outside and felt the desert air, smelt the beauty of freedom. She took off running. She stopped at a sign.

"Roswell: 3 miles." She took off her flip flops and ran.

Chapter five.

Liz burst into the Crash down Café. She broke out into tears. It was still the same. She scanned the room, but the group wasn't there. She ran upstairs. She opened the door to her room. Everything was – preserved! She took out new clothes, not bothering to shower. She wanted to see Max as soon as possible. She ran back downstairs figuring she would talk to her parents later. She looked around. Michael wasn't cooking, Maria wasn't serving, and her father wasn't taking orders. She shook her head and turned to the door. She knocked right into someone. The person dropped some postcards, so Liz bent over to pick them up.

"Oh, thank you. Sorry for knocking into you." A familiar voice said. Liz stopped. She stood up slowly.

"Tess?!"

Chapter 6

"Tess"! Oh my goodness! It's you! I am… I am…" Liz burst into tears. If this was her reaction to Tess, Liz was scared to see Max. Tess looked at her puzzlingly.

"I'm sorry; I'm really bad with names. Do I know you?" Tess asked politely. Liz gulped. "What, you don't recognize me? It's me! Liz!" Kyle sauntered over.

"Hey, I got us a booth. Oh," he spotted Liz, "who's you're friend?" Tess shrugged.

"Kyle this is Liz. Liz, meet Kyle. And, strangely, you already know my name." Tess said. Kyle reached out a hand, but Liz gathered him into a hug. He backed away.

"Wow. I'm not a really huggy guy." Liz frowned.

"If you guys are playing a joke on me, cut it out! I mean, I just got free and you want to pretend you don't KNOW me?!" Liz slumped to the floor. Kyle backed away.

"This is tears we're talking about, I'm out!" he said and walked to the booth. Tess kneeled down to Liz.

"I'm really sorry, Liz, but…"

"Where's Max? Maria? Michael? Isabel? Alex? Especially Max." Liz asked Tess. Tess backed away.

"You know all of us?" she asked. Liz glared at Tess.

"Yes. I know all about you. I know that you, Max, Michael, Isabel, and Nasedo are alien hybrids." Tess gasped. She motioned to Kyle.

"We're leaving." Tess said in a shaky voice.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Because she knows!" Kyle's face went white. They escorted her to the Jeep. Liz jumped into her favorite spot and Tess drove to Max's house. Liz jumped out before Tess had parked and ran to the door. She knocked loudly. Max's mom answered.

"Hi Mrs. Evan's. Is Max there?" She stared at Liz. She was worried that Max's mom wouldn't recognize her either, but she said,

"Liz?! Is that you? Well, we haven't seen you around for over a year!" Liz gasped. _I was in there for a year?_

"Is Max there?" she asked again. Mrs. Evans nodded. Liz ran to Max's room and knocked on the door.

"What mom?" came the reply.

"We're working on, uh, homework!" Isabel said. Liz opened the door and closed it behind her. She stared at Max. He looked at her. She waited for recognition.

"Hi. Who are you?" Max asked.

Chapter 7

Liz's waterworks started again.

"It's me, Max! It's me Liz!" She cried out. Tess barged in with Kyle in tow.

"Max, we need to talk." Tess started.

"Liz knows." That was all she said, but it silenced the room.

"She knows?" Isabel asked. Liz nodded.

"Who are you?" Max asked. Tess replied for her,

"Her name is Liz; she practically attacked us in the Crash Down." Liz cried out,

"Max, you have to remember me!" She gasped. _This is a living nightmare! Those men made everyone forget me!_ Liz thought to herself.

"I remember you, Liz." said a voice behind her. Liz turned.

"Alex!" She cried out, running to him. But he stopped her before she reached him. "What?" she asked.

"I'm dead." He replied.

Chapter 8

"Dead?!" she asked. Isabel ran over to Liz.

"Who are you talking to?!" Isabel asked. Liz pointed to the ghost of Alex. Isabel followed her gaze. She gasped. Liz cringed.

"Alex?" Isabel asked softly. Alex turned his gaze to Liz.

"Liz, everything has happened a certain way because you weren't here. I was murdered, and you figure that out and find out who it was. But since you were being held captive, you never do. I am thought to have killed myself." He glanced over at Isabel, whom Liz thought probably thought that was true.

"And things would have been different if I had been here?" Liz asked, not quite believing that her best friend was dead. Alex nodded.

"Where did he go?!" Isabel exclaimed. Liz looked over at Alex. She could still see him.

"I need to talk to you alone, Liz." Alex said. Liz nodded and turned to Isabel who had started to cry.

"He wants to talk to me." Liz said in the most sympathetic way that she could. Isabel nodded and walked to where Max was sitting, looking like he had just missed the funniest thing in the world. They started talking and Liz heard Max mutter the word "F.B.I"

"What else, Alex?" Liz asked the personage in front of her. Alex looked down at his feet.

"The only way to get everyone to remember you is for you to make Max fall in love with you." Alex said, blushing. Liz almost laughed. _That should be a cinch! Haven't we been in love ever since he saved my life?_ Liz thought to herself.

"No, Liz, it's not going to be that easy. He and Tess have gotten closer, since you weren't here to steer him to the right path." Alex said. Liz gulped. _Tess?_ She thought to herself. She could practically taste the bile in her throat. She clenched her fist. Alex smiled warmly.

"Don't worry, Liz. He's always thought there was something missing in his life. You have to get him to fall in love with you. Shoot yourself!" Alex said laughing. Liz glared at him.

"Look, Liz. Remember those flashes that you and Max shared?" Liz nodded. Then she realized what she had to do.

"I have to get him to kiss me. Even though he doubts that I am trustworthy." Liz said, determined. Alex nodded.

"Yeah, you do. It's a tough job, Agent, but I think you can manage it." Alex said in a mockingly deep voice. Liz laughed. Isabel, Tess, Max, and Kyle turned to Liz. Liz looked back at them.

"Sorry" Liz said. She turned back to Alex.

"I have to go, Liz. But you have to get them to remember!" He said. He started to fade right in front of Liz. She waved to him. _Wait a minute! _

"Alex, wait!" Liz said, remembering something. Alex stopped fading.

"My room is still there and Mrs. Evans remembers me. Why?" Liz asked, truly puzzled. Alex shook his head.

"I don't know, Liz. Why do dead people remember their best friends?" Alex was fading again. Liz felt a trickle on her cheek_. My best friend is dead, the love of my life doesn't have a clue who I am, and I have to save the world. Well, not really, but still. Why me?_ Liz thought to herself. Just before Alex was completely faded, he whispered

"Take care of Maria, and my guitar." Liz smiled, despite her tears. She reached out a hand, but no one was there. She turned to face Max. _I have to do this._

Chapter 9

"We don't know who she is, but she knows what we are! She's definitely F.B.I." Michael said to Max. Max looked over at Liz, who sat talking to Maria with a pained expression on her face.

"I don't know, Michael. It's like I know her, but there's a fog in my head and I can't remember her." Max said. Michael sighed.

"Listen, Romeo, Liz is dangerous. I can tell. She is not a friend until she explains."

"So she's guilty until proven innocent? How fair is that, Michael?" Isabel said, coming over.

"I agree with Max. I know her." Isabel continued. The three of four aliens stared over at Liz.

"So, I'm Maria." Maria said, reaching out a hand to Liz. Liz looked at Maria's hand. She started to cry again. _I won't get anything accomplished if I keep this up!_

"I'm Liz. We're best friends." Liz replied.

"Oh, you claim me or something?" Maria said in mock rage. Liz smiled, and then frowned.

"What happened?" Liz asked, looking at the displays of the alien "artifacts" in the museum. _We used to hang out here all the time. But then-_

"What do you mean?" Maria asked, breaking Liz's pity memories.

"What happened to Alex?" Liz asked, looking away. Maria gasped, but tried to hide it.

"You knew him?" she asked. Liz nodded.

"We were best friends, the three of us." Liz replied, knowing that Maria would be confused.

"The three of us?" Maria asked, clearly trying to change the subject of her best friend's death. Liz looked straight into Maria's eyes.

"You, me, and Alex. We were inseparable, ever since we were kids. We bought Alex his first guitar, you and me." Liz said, recalling that day…

"_Happy birthday Alex!" Maria and Liz screamed. Alex sighed._

"_I hate my birthday. All the presents, the happiness. Too much!" He cried in mock exasperation. _

"_Shut up and open this beautifully wrapped present." Liz said, pointing to a large, horribly wrapped present with "TO ALEX, FROM THE GIRLS!" in bubble lettered sharpie. Alex gasped._

"_I wrapped it myself." Maria said proudly. Alex gave Liz a look. Liz mouthed "Come on, she worked on it forever!" Alex rolled his eyes and started to shred the paper. He let out something between a gasp and a strangled cry. Liz looked at him. Maria looked at him. Alex looked at his guitar._

"_It's perfect!" he said._

"_Thank you, guys! You're the best!" Liz, Alex, the guitar, and Maria gathered in a group hug…_

"I'm sorry, Liz. I don't remember you at all." Maria said. Liz looked at her.

"You don't feel like you know me, but there's a bit of fog in your head that makes you forget?" Liz asked, grabbing Maria's hand. Maria gasped. They shared a flash, for reasons unknown to Liz. After all, she wasn't the alien, Max was. _Max._

"Oh my gosh! Liz!" Maria exclaimed. She hugged her friend and started to cry. The aliens looked over at the girls. Liz pulled away from Maria's grasp.

"You remember me?" Liz asked. Maria nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Liz! I saw you fall, and I wanted to go back and save you, but something told me to run. Something warned me not to go back, not even for a friend!" Maria said between sobs. Liz hugged Maria and shushed her.

"It's ok. I forgive you. As long as you remember me, everything is ok." Liz said, finally happy.

Chapter 10

"What's going on, Maria?" Michael said, coming over from the group. Maria stood up and wiped off her tears.

"Michael, it's Liz!" Maria said, crying. Michael gave Maria a look.

"You don't remember her, but I've gotten through the fog. I don't know how, but Liz and I shared a flash." Maria explained in a rush. Michael gave Liz a disgusted look.

"Not like that, Michael. I just touched her hand, and…" Liz explained. Michael sighed a sigh of relief.

"Good." He said, hugging Maria. Max came over with a puzzled expression.

"Michael, what's going on?" Isabel came over, too.

"Yes, I'd like an explanation, too, if you don't mind." Michael looked at the other aliens then back at Liz.

"She's one of us." He said.

Chapter 11

Max gave Michael a worried look.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"She gave Maria a flash. By touch, not the other way." Michael said. Liz cleared her throat.

"She is standing right here, and she is not an alien." Liz said, getting frustrated. Michael looked at Liz.

"How did you give my girlfriend a flash if you weren't an alien?" He asked skeptically. Liz sighed.

"Max healed me." She said, knowing she would have to explain. She didn't give them time to look over at Max for explanation.

"He healed me over a year ago at the crash down. I was shot by some guys carrying a gun. Max was there, and he came over and healed me. He and I shared a flash, and then whenever I kissed him, I got flashes." Liz said. Max's face went pale.

"I never healed you. How did you know I could heal?"

"I just know, ok? And no, Michael, I'm not with the F.B.I. I worked with all five of you to get away from them. I helped you keep your secret." Michael grinned.

"I like her, she knows what to say, when to say it, and how to get someone's attention." Max slapped Michael in the stomach.

"We still don't know if you are trustworthy. I know how to read minds, so I'll go in to make sure we can trust you. If that's ok." Isabel said. Liz nodded, hoping she will get another person on her side. _Funny, I thought this would be hard. _Isabel placed one hand on either side of Liz's head and closed her eyes. Liz closed her eyes and let her mind be clear of thought. A minute or so later, Isabel's eyes fluttered open and she let go of Liz. Liz opened her eyes to see Isabel staring at her with a pale face. Isabel nodded to Max.

"I trust her." She said. Liz grinned.

"I don't remember you yet, but I trust you, Liz." Isabel said. Liz sighed. _It's better than nothing._

"I don't trust her." Michael said. Liz stared at him. Michael looked over at Max.

"She told us that you and she were together. I know that you've never been with anyone but Tess, unless you had an extra relationship." Michael said. Liz stared open-mouthed at the boys. She knew what she had to do. She started to walk up to Max, but Maria grabbed her hand.

"Liz, the memories are fading." Liz's eyes went wide.

"You have to remember, Maria!" Liz cried. _Maria, you're my only hope! _Maria looked at Liz with genuine shock.

"I'm really sorry. Did I just grab your hand? I don't usually do that to total strangers!" Maria said. Liz started to cry.

"It's ok. I forgive you."

Chapter 11

"I don't know what to do! I mean, I had Maria on my side. She remembered me. But then…" Liz looked off into the distance. _Memories between friends don't just disappear into thin air. _

"Maybe she'll remember again. You never know." Alex said. Liz jumped.

"Alex, you can't just sneak up on people!" Liz said. Alex giggled.

"But it's much more fun when I can just walk through walls!" Liz glared at him. He stuck his tongue out at her. She laughed.

"But, I still don't know what to do." Liz confessed. Alex sighed.

"I told you already, you have to get Max to fall in love with you. He is their leader. His word is worth more than theirs." Alex said. Liz nodded.

"I know that, but it hurts that he's…"

"Cheating on you with Tess?" Alex finished. Liz shook her head.

"I know he's not with me. But it hurts that he doesn't love me." Liz said. Alex nodded.

"I know. But you have to get him to…"

"Fall in love with me, I know." Liz said. She sighed and picked up Alex's guitar. She lightly strummed it. Alex smiled.

"I'll still be here, you know? Every time Maria hears a guitar, she remembers me." Alex said. Liz looked at Alex.

"Alex, you're a genius!" Liz exclaimed.

Chapter 12

"Liz, where are you taking me?" Isabel asked. Liz shook her head and kept driving. She gasped.

"Liz, are you ok?" Isabel asked. Liz had stopped the Jeep and was staring at the building which had been her prison for a year. Liz hesitantly opened her door and motioned for Isabel to follow her. Isabel got out of the car.

"Liz, I feel weird." She said. Liz looked over to where Isabel stood.

"Can you remember when we were here?" Liz asked desperately. Isabel shook her head, and then nodded.

"Yes, I remember. We were running…"

_Ok, everyone, we only have one shot, but we only have a few precious seconds." Max said. He turned to Liz._

"_We'll make it out." He assured her. _

"_Maxwell, we have to go. Now!" Michael exclaimed. _

"_Run!" Max said. Max, Michael, Liz, Tess, Alex, Kyle, and Isabel ran for the Jeep. They jumped in and Max took off. _

"_Is everyone here?" Max asked. Isabel looked around._

"_Wait, where's Liz?" Isabel asked. But as soon as the words were out of her mouth, they drove through some fog, and the memories were replaced. Something told everyone that there was no Liz. Liz didn't exist. They had just gotten back from Las Vegas…_

Isabel gasped. Liz turned to her.

"Can you remember now?" she asked. Isabel nodded.

"You will probably forget everything once we get out of here, but I just wanted to make sure it worked. Hop in." Liz said. Isabel looked at Liz like she had grown an extra eye.

"But we finally found you, and nobody knows! How are you dealing with all this?" Isabel asked, getting in the Jeep. Liz shrugged.

"Alex." She stated. Isabel nodded. Liz turned to her before peeling out.

"Isabel, I need your help. I need to get Max alone so I can make him remember. I know you won't remember me, but please remember that." Liz said. Isabel nodded.

"I'll try."

Chapter 13

"Max, I need to talk to you." Isabel said. Max nodded and walked to a secluded area of the school. Isabel shook her head.

"No, in here." She said, beckoning to the girl's locker room. Max looked at Isabel.

"No way, Isabel." Max said. Isabel groaned.

"There is no 1st period phys. Ed!" Isabel said, dragging Max inside. Max shuddered.

"My life will never be the same." He said.

"No." a voice said. "It won't" said Liz, coming out from behind the lockers. Max turned to Isabel.

"You set this up?" he asked.

"Max, she needs to talk to you. I can't remember why, but we went for a drive, and she said… something…" Isabel walked out, trying to recall that day in the Jeep. Max looked at Liz.

"Hi, Liz." He said. Liz looked at Max. _I have never seen anyone look at me like that. _Max thought to himself.

"Stop looking at me like that." Max said softly. Liz put on an innocent face.

"Stop looking at you like what?" she asked. Max twitched.

"You look at me in such a way that's completely impossible. As if…" he cut off. Liz looked him in the eye.

"As if I was in love with you?" Liz asked. Max nodded.

"I do love you, Max. Ever since that day that you saved my life." She said, walking towards him. Max took a step back.

"I never healed you in the diner." He said. _I need a new tactic. _Liz thought. She looked at him and took a step back.

"You're right. You never healed me. I'm secretly plotting against you with Agent Peirce, who's actually alive and well." Liz said, enjoying the look of shock on Max's face. Alex had clued her in on what had happened the last year. Max walked towards her, trying to get her to the ground, but Liz had other plans. When he was inches away from her, she took the plunge and kissed him. He didn't break away, because of his shock. Then, the flashes came. Everything that they had ever been through came flooding back to him. Max didn't break off the kiss, because he remembered her, and he never wanted this kiss to end. Liz pulled back.

"Max, do you remember me?" Liz asked. Max looked at Liz and hugged her.

"Oh, Liz. I found you!" He said. Suddenly, the door burst open. Someone walked in with protests behind her.

"Max, what are you doing?!" Liz looked at the person who had walked in. She gasped.

"Tess!"

Chapter 14

"Max, are you kissing her?" Tess asked. Max looked at Tess with confusion.

"Of course I am, don't you know who this is?" he asked. Liz answered for her,

"No, Max, only you remember me." Max looked at Liz. _Crap! _He thought.

"We have to get out of here." He whispered in Liz's ear.

"Max, I want an explanation. You are going against our destiny." Tess said. Liz gasped. She had almost forgotten the day that Max was told that his destiny lied with Tess and not Liz.

"Destiny? My destiny is with Liz, the only one that I love." Max replied, and grabbed Liz's hand and ran for the exit.

"Max!" Tess screamed behind them. Max and Liz flew to the Jeep and jumped in.

"Max, where are we going?" Liz shouted over the wind. _Wind? In Roswell? _Liz thought. Then she felt the drop of rain on her cheek. Or so she thought it was rain. Max looked over at Liz and frowned.

"Are you bleeding?" He asked. Liz shook her head. Another drop of rain fell on her cheek. Max asked again,

"Are you sure you aren't bleeding? There's blood on your cheek…" Max looked up at the sky. Drops of rain were beginning to fall.

"It's raining." Liz said to Max. Max looked at Liz in horror.

"It's raining, but it's not raining water. It's raining blood!" He shouted. Liz looked up at the sky. It smelled like blood.

"Max, what's going on?" Liz asked. Max pulled over and pulled the hood up on the Jeep and jumped back in.

"I don't know what's going on, Liz." Max said. He leaned over and pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be ok." Max assured Liz. Liz looked at the windshield and almost retched. Max followed Liz's gaze. He shuddered.

"Try not to look at it." He said. Liz nodded. She fell asleep in his arms. The next morning was dark as night.

Chapter 15

"Max, are you awake?" Liz asked. Max stirred. He looked at Liz.

"I am now." He said tiredly. He looked out the window.

"Where's the sun?" Liz asked. Max laughed.

"Maybe it's still early morning." He said. He revved up the engine and glanced at the clock. It said 9:30. Max looked outside again.

"That's bizarre." Liz said. Max looked at Liz in a funny way.

"It's bizarre?" he asked. Liz punched him lightly.

"Shut up." She retorted. Max yawned and drove into town. They headed to the Crash Down first. Liz walked inside and her father picked her up crying.

"Oh my goodness, Liz! You're ok!" he said. Liz nodded.

"After about a year, I'm back. Safe and sound." Liz said. Her mother came downstairs with a cup of tea. She looked over and saw Liz. She gasped and dropped her cup.

"Liz!" she cried and ran over to hug her daughter. Max stood off to the side to get out of the way of tears and hugs. Everyone was crying. Max even found himself wiping away tears. Just when everything seemed fine and dandy, Isabel burst through the door. She walked over to Liz.

"Liz, we have a problem. Where's Max?" she asked. Liz pointed to him. Isabel ran over to her brother.

"Max, Tess is looking for you. She is really ticked off at Liz." She said in a rush. Liz looked over at Max.

"Maxwell!" Michael said, walking in with Maria in tow.

"Liz!" Maria said.

"Maria?" Liz asked.

" 'Maria?' after a whole year?!" Maria asked scoffing and gave Liz a hug.

"That's a really nice reunion, but we need a plan. Tess is royally pissed." Michael said.

"She trashed Mom and Dad's house." Isabel said.

"She rummaged through my apartment, too." Michael said. Maria smiled.

"She didn't check my house, yet." Maria said.

"The Crash Down is fine." Max stated. Michael groaned.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." He said. Liz started.

"I haven't been upstairs." She said. Michael ran up the flight of stairs two at a time. Everyone heard a scream, and then Michael came downstairs tugging Tess behind him.

"Found you!" Tess screamed. She spit at Liz, and she was reminded of life in her prison. She couldn't help it, she went ballistic. She sunk to the floor and got into the fetal position. Then she started the whisper Max's name over and over again. Max came over to her, but she kept backing away from him. Maria pulled Max back.

"She remembers that year and where she was at." Isabel explained.

"She took me there." She finished. A few minutes later, Liz stood up and ran to Max.

"I'm sorry!" she said into his shoulder.

"It's ok." He said.

Chapter 16

"I'm glad everything worked out, Liz." Alex said. They were talking in her room.

"Me too." Liz said. She sighed.

"But I wish I hadn't tripped." Liz laughed, but Alex looked at Liz.

"You can go back. I can do it." Alex said. Liz looked at Alex confused.

"What do you mean? I can time travel?" Liz asked. Alex nodded. Liz shook her head.

"No way, time traveling goes against all quantum physics!" she said. Alex looked at Liz. He started to laugh. Liz looked at him questionably.

"I am dead." was all he could muster. Liz laughed.

"Sorry, I totally forgot. It'll never be the same without you around, Alex." Liz said. He nodded.

"But seriously, Liz, I can take you back." He said. Liz shook her head.

"I don't know. What if I trip again?" she asked.

"Or worse, what if I have to go through all that again?!" Alex nodded.

"Then, once it's all done, you can get another ride to the past to try over again. I am your personal Groundhog Day." He said. Liz laughed.

"I wish I could hug you." She said. Alex stopped. He looked down at his feet.

"Remember to hug me in the past." He said. Liz reached out for Alex and closed her eyes.

Chapter 17

"Ok, everyone, we only have one shot, but we only have a few precious seconds." Max said. He turned to Liz.

"We'll make it out." He assured her.

"Maxwell, we have to go. Now!" Michael exclaimed.

"Run!" Max said. Max, Michael, Liz, Tess, Alex, Kyle, and Isabel ran for the Jeep. Liz tried to run faster. She was in the back of the group. Max glanced back. He stopped and waited for Liz. He ran along beside her and they all made it to the Jeep. They all jumped in and Max peeled out. Liz looked back and smiled. _It worked. _She was about to turn back around, but something caught her eye. It was Alex's ghost standing where Liz would have been lying if she had tripped. He waved to her and she waved back. Then she turned to the real Alex and hugged him.

"What was that for?" he asked in a nice way. Liz shrugged.

"Something I had wanted to do a while back, but I couldn't."

The End.

_**Please review!!!!!! Thanks, you're great. Oh, be nice, it's my first one.**_


End file.
